Wouldn't You Like To Know
by the female apophis
Summary: wouldn't you like to know? really, would you? then read it! plz r&r!


Wouldn't You Like To Know?

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me. This story is purely for the entertainment of the fans.

Spoilers: Not that I know of, but if you spot one, let me know!

Rating: PG

Archive: Sure, just ask me.

Pairings: S/J as usual. I don't think I can write one these days without it.

Type: Humor/Romance

Summary: Wouldn't you like to know?

A/N: Okay, so I went to this s/j site and I saw an abbreviation that was absolutely brilliant. So I put it in this story. Hope you guys all like it. Plz R&R because I need it to keep the little gnome people under my bed happy.

********************

So there I am sitting in the commissionary eating my fruit loops when Doc Fraiser and Carter come walking in. They grab their food and soon are sitting at the table behind me.

"So, did you catch the Oscars last night?"

When did Carter get into the Oscars?

"Yeah, I was so happy the Catherine got best supporting actress. She was soo good in Chicago. She looks great though doesn't she? I think she likes being pregnant."

"I agree with ya. So, tell me, how goes you know who?"

Who?

"Well, he's still a M.O.T.E.M."

Modem?

"You're not getting an argument from me, but I still think the other one's cuter."

"You can have him, I just want my guy. And if I find out you've been moving up on him, I'll move up on old DJ."

DJ? Are they talking about Dannyboy? I guess know would be as good a time as any to leave. I got some...uh...stuff to do in the locker room.

"Carter, Doc."

"Sir."

"Colonel."

They nod to me and I swear I hear them giggle as I walk past. What the hell is up with those two?

********************

"So, do you think he overheard us?"

"I would bet my red bra on it."

"You mean the lacy one that's really more for decoration than anything else?"

"That's the one."

"Oh, you are so on."

"Janet, hun, you couldn't fit into it."

"So, I could still say I owned it."

I smile at Janet and excuse myself. I gotta go do some time in the gym. It's been a few days again.

Okay, so I walk into the locker room and the colonel's still in there. What is a girl supposed to do in a situation like this? My answer?

Act as though he isn't there and get changed. I haven't told him about the regs thing, and I made the general promise he wouldn't either.

As I strip off my shirt, I can hear Jack's sharp intake of breath behind me. I pull on an old Air Force Academy T-shirt and then lose the pants I have on. A small pair of shorts replaces them, and I pull on my sneakers. I can feel Jack's eyes on me the whole time. I can't help but smile at the thought.

I leave the room, and soon Jack follows me out. He doesn't look too bad himself. His cut-off shirt leaves no room for question how muscular his arms are. His track pants look quite cute on him, and I find I have to stop the picture that pops up when I see them.

"So, Carter, what's a modem?"

"Modem sir?"

"Yeah, sorry I was listening, but I heard you and Doc talking about it this morning, and I guess you could say my curiosity got the better of me."

"Well, a modem is the part of the computer that you hook up so you can access the Internet..."

"Christ Carter, I know that. What was the thing you and Janet were talking about this morning?"

"Oh, that! M.O.T.E.M. We were talking about you actually."

"Okay, so what does motem stand for?"

"Mild On The Eyes Male."

"And you think I'm one of them."

"Hell yeah!"

"Carter, you do realize that it's kind of against the regs to make a pass at your senior officer?"

"I take it Hammond didn't tell you about he new regs did he?"

"What new regs?"

"The ones that say two officers in the same chain of command can have a relationship as long as they don't let it effect their work."

I think it's safe to say he's stunned.

Okay, this is sooo not what I was expecting. He currently has me captured in his arms, one of his hands behind my head, and he is kissing me. Correction, he's dipping and kissing me. Sweet.

For some odd reason, I'm experiencing a strong case of de ja vu.

~fin~

Short I know, but what can I say? Really, what can I say? Tell me what you think. Please, cause then I'd love ya forever and ten days. Thanks!

"I've been studying Zen Buddhism. Zen teaches the value of doing and thinking nothing. I thought, 'Cool, I was fired for being a Zen master.'"-Dana Snow


End file.
